Drew MacFarlane
is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the "Revolution" section of the Outfitter. Background Drew MacFarlane is the owner of the MacFarlane's Ranch and father of Bonnie MacFarlane. Drew is an older man, and has endured through plague, drought, winters, and land wars to run his ranch and is highly suspicious of outsiders, including John Marston. Drew is a loving and caring father, as he has taught Bonnie how to break horses and run a ranch. Drew and John later become friends and both agree that the government is starting to get out of hand. Interactions Red Dead Redemption Drew MacFarlane is seen for the first time in "Wild Horses, Tamed Passions", where he accompanies John and Bonnie to tame a herd of horses. John breaks only two, the first being taken away by Drew. He is not seen again until "The Burning". When Bonnie is troubled when she can not find her father, and asked John to help her find him. When they find him, they discover that Drew has come across a dead man, a dying man, and two dead horses. Drew suspects local gang activity. He then requests that John and Bonnie go get a wagon. However, upon returning to the ranch, they discover that the ranch's barn is burning. The next day, Drew goes to Leigh Johnson, in a panic. Bonnie had been kidnapped. When John appears at the jailhouse, Drew begins to question him, until John promises to find his daughter for him, calming him down. Marshal Johnson, John and the Deputies then leave Drew behind to track down Bonnie. He is not seen again until near the end of the game when John Marston and Jack Marston go to MacFarlane's Ranch to buy cows. Drew greets John and Jack as they ride into the ranch, stating he is surprised to see John again. He then waves them off as they leave. This is the last time John encounters Drew. Unlike the other main characters, his fate after John's death isn't revealed. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, Drew MacFarlane has been keeping the undead locked up in the barn. When John arrives at the MacFarlane Ranch, Bonnie notes that he's been in the barn since the previous day. John investigates and finds 6 of the undead wandering around. Upon killing them, Drew appears, having been infected and turned undead. John is forced to put him to rest and afterward bring the bad news to Bonnie. Mission Appearances Red Dead Redemption *"Wild Horses, Tamed Passions" *"The Burning" *"Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane" *"The Outlaw's Return" Undead Nightmare *"Paternal Pride" Quotes Multiplayer *''"You're all goin' home in a box, ya hear me?"'' *''"Come back here, ya goddamn lily-liver!"'' *''"Give it up now."'' *''"Show some goddamn respect!"'' *''"Last chance to walk outta here free!"'' *''"None of you are leavin' here alive!"'' *''"It's time you learn some respect!"'' Trivia *Drew is the father of seven children, six boys, and one girl: Bonnie. His surviving son is still living as of 1911, however, he lives in New York, as a banker (according to the sons last letter). *Drew is a keen player of Five Finger Fillet, according to some of the comments made by NPC competitors whilst John is playing. Drew is reported to have kept on playing after nearly slicing off a finger. *Five of Drew MacFarlane's sons have been laid to rest in the Coot's Chapel cemetery. Cole, age unknown, died of a gunshot to the head, Ethan died at age 19 from trying to milk a bull, Hank died of tuberculosis at age 12, Gus was killed in a bar fight at age 22, and Owen died of chronic diarrhea at age 14. *In "This is Armadillo, USA", Bonnie mentions that he hired a French governess to teach Bonnie "social graces." *NPCs also mention that if Drew doesn't start "moving with the times," he'll no doubt lose his ranch. What exactly he is being old-fashioned about is never specified. *Bonnie MacFarlane refers to her father as a "bull of a man," which is as much a reference to his physical capabilities as it is to his stubborn nature. However, when he goes missing, she worries about him because, despite his imposing height and solid build, he's "getting old and frailer than he looks." *While playing Liar's Dice in Thieves' Landing, the player may hear an NPC say "that Drew MacFarlane has been getting into trouble again." *While in Undead Nightmare, John is able to hogtie several Undead characters, including Jack, Abigail, MacDougal and Herbert Moon, he has to kill Drew MacFarlane. It is impossible to hogtie him. *According to rumours circulating around MacFarlane's Ranch, Drew does not like Gus McCloud, the ranch's blacksmith. *He wears the same ouftit as Abraham Reyes in mission Must a Savior Die? and An Appointed Time. Gallery File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions02.jpg File:Rdr_wild_horses_tamed_passions09.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane01.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane04.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane05.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane06.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane09.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane10.jpg Rdr hanging bonnie macfarlane12.jpg Multi108.png|Drew as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. drew macfarlane.jpg|Drew MacFarlane in Undead Nightmare Related Content Category:Redemption Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undead Characters Category:MacFarlane Family Category:Multiplayer Characters